blood transfusion
by rosella sparkles
Summary: this story is about a girl that finds out she is a vampire and must find more of her kind


Blood Transfusion

Chapter 1

Orphan.

I remembered that crazy dream I had. I dreamt that I was a Vampire. This dream was after my family had died. So, let's start from there. It was September 3rd, 1997. The day of the car crash.

All I could hear was the Police Sirens. I opened my Eyes and I could see that I was in an Amublace. I had seen Amublace's race to the Hospital. Never thinking that I would be in one. I could feel that my Head, Leg, and Arm were banaged. Then, a Man with short dark brown Hair came into view. "Were almost there Eleanor. Just hold on."He said. I wished that I could say"Yeah. Sure. Ok. No big deal." But I was to weak. The Ambulace pulled up at the Hospital. The Doctor's pulled me and the bed out of the Ambulace. They pushed the bed to a room and put me on the other bed. The Doctor gave me a shot and one minute later, I began to get very sleepy. "It's okay, Eleanor. You're going to be ok."He said. "Just sleep." I did as he said. And I fell asleep into the Cold, Dark Night.

I woke up the next morning, and I couldn't remember what happened last night. A Nurse came in and saw that I was awake."Oh. You're awake."She said."Who are you? Where's my Mom and Dad?"I asked, freaking out."Calm down, Eleanor. I'm Mary O'Shea. I'll be taking care of you."She answered. She walked up and sat down on the side of my bed."Where's my Mom and Dad?"I asked again."Don't you remember what happened last Night?"She asked."No."I answered."You were in a Car Crash. And, your parent's didn't make it. I'm so sorry."She answered."But you can still stay with your Grandparent's" "I don't have any."I said."Oh, well. How about your cousins or aunt's or uncle's?"She asked."No."I answered."I'm an Orphan."I said. Mary sighed. "I know what's it's like."She said."I was an Orphan too. "Then, a doctor came in the room. Mary stood up and took her leave. "Good Morning, Eleanor. How do you feel?"He asked. "Fine."I answered. "I'm so very sorry about your parent's."he said. "I don't want to talk about it."I said. "Ok. Well, get some sleep."He said. "Wait. How long am I going to be in here?"I asked. "At least three weeks."He answered. Then, he turned the light's off and closed the door. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Not knowing what would happen.

THREE WEEKS LATER

Chapter 2.

Strange Symptoms.

Mary drove me to St. Andrews Orphage. I had to admit, I will miss her. Mary pulled up next to the sidewalk. "Thank you, Mary."I said. "For what, dear?"She asked. "For everything."I answered. She smiled. I got out of the car and entered the Orphanage. A woman with long Blonde hair came up to me. "Hello. You must be Eleanor."She said. I nodded. "You can call me Nel."I said. "Alright. I'm Ms. McConnor. Come on. I'll show you to your room."I followed Ms. McConner down the hall and into room 309. She opened the door and I saw other Orphan's playing games. "Children!"Ms. McConner said. The Children stopped playing, turned and looked at Ms. McConner. "This is Eleanor Linsee. Your new roommate."She said. Ms. McConner looked down at me. "Your bed is over in the corner. Just call if you need anything."She said. Then, she left the room. The Children went back to their games. I walked over to my bed and started unpacking. "Hello."Said a young, dark haired boy. "Hi."I said. "My name is Gregory."He said. "I'm Eleanor. But you can call me Nel."I said. "Nice to meet you."He said. "You too."I said. "So, what's your favorite color?"He asked, starting a conversation. "Purple."I answered. "What's your favorite food?"He asked. "Spaghetti."I answered. "Your lucky because that's what we're having tonight."He said. I smiled and nodded. I finished putting my last pair of clothes in the drawer. "Well, that's everything."I said. "Cool."Gregory said. I sat on my bed and pulled out a book. I started on the chapter I think I had left off. "What were your parent's names?"Gregory asked. "My Mother's name was Imelda and my Father's name was William."I answered. "What happened to them?"He asked. "They died in a car crash."I answered. "Where were you going?"He asked. "I don't remember."I answered. "Where did you live?"He asked. "I don't remember that either."I said. "You don't remember anything?"He asked. I nodded. He sighed and left. "Dinner's ready!"Ms. McConner called from down stairs. All the children in the room left. I put my book down and walked down stairs.

I sat next to Gregory at the table. Ms. McConner passed out bowls of Spaghetti. When Ms. McConner reached me and handed me my bowl, I don't know waht came over me. It was like Spaghetti wasn't my favorite food any more. But my worst. I stared at the bowl, feeling no longer hungry. But my stomach was growling. "Aren't you going to eat?"Gregory asked worried. "No."I answered. "But it's your favorite food."He said. "Not any more."I said as I got up and ran back up stairs. I sat on my bed, not knowing what had happened back down stairs. I looked out the window. It was sunset. I looked at the beautiful sunset, and for some reason, my eyes started burning. I looked away from the sunset, and my eyes were already better. I looked back and they burned again. I looked away and they were all better as if it had never happened. I sighed not knowing what was happening to me. Ms. McConner walked in the room worried. "Are you alright?"She asked. "I don't know. I think somthing's wrong."I said. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"She asked. I nodded. I got up and followed her down stairs. She grabed her keys and tuned towards the children. "Now children. I'm going to take Eleanor to the hospital. You stay here."She said. I walked outside and waited for Ms. McConner in her car. Ms. McConner got in two minutes later, turned the key and drove me to the hospital. The sunset was in front of us when we drove to the hospital. I had to close my eyes. We arrived at the hospital five minutes later. I walked with Ms. McConner to the front desk. Even the light's in the buliding burned my eyes. "Hi. How may I help you?"Said the nurse. "Eleanor here says that there's something wrong with her."Ms. McConner said. "Ok. And what's wrong with you?"She asked me. "I couldn't eat and the light's are burning my eyes."I answered. She nodded and called a doctor. "Ok. Right this way."The Doctor said. I sighed and followed him to a room. "Ok. So lay down on the bed and I'll take a few blood test's."He said. I layed down on the bed and the Doctor stuck a needle in my arm. I sighed. "Ok."He said as he took the needle back out of my arm. "So, when did these symptoms start happening?"He asked. "Just before dinner."I answered. He nodded in thought. "And the light's hurt your eyes?"He asked. "Yes. And it's getting worse."I said as the burning in my eyes grew. "And you said that you couldn't eat you dinner. What do you mean exactly?He asked. "It didn't seem like I could eat it. Like I would throw-up if I did eat it."I explained. He nodded. "Ok. I'll let you sleep till the morning. And we'll see how you'll do then."He said. He then turned the light's off and walked out of the room. I sighed and looke out the window. The sun was already gone and the stars were just starting to come out. I layed back down and went to sleep.

Chapter 3.

Vampire.

I woke up the next morning, with the sun shining in my eyes. It didn't just burn my eyes, but now my whole body. I threw the blanet's over my head and body. It did a little help. I heard the door open and a Doctor walk in. "Eleanor."The Doctor called. "What?"I asked. "What are you doing under the blanket?"He asked. "The Sun. It's burning me everywhere."I answered. I heard the Doctor walk towards the window and close the blinds. I took the blanet off feeling much better. "Are you ok?"He asked. "No. I can't stand this."I answered. "Well, I looked at your Blood Sample and everything seems to be ok."He said. "Then why is the sun and the light's burning my eyes? And why couldn't I eat yesterday?"I asked. "I don't know."He answered. I sighed. "I'll go get Ms. McConner."He said as he left the room. I didn't know what do to. I wanted to be free of this strange sickness. I felt like I wanted to hit something. Then I heard something move. I looked over to my left and saw that a pianting had just moved. I stared at it in thought and then it went back to normal. My eyes widened in fright. For a second, I thought I had Telekenisis, then I thought that was crazy. But then, it moved again. I raised my hand and it moved again. I surly had Telekinesis. I looked straight ahead and moved a cup. I smiled, enjoying this. I raised my hand higher this time and the cup flew up. I noticed my hand was very pale. I lifted my hand down and the cup fell to it's death. I looked at my other hand and it was very pale too. I got up and looked at myself in the Mirror. I was extremly pale. I also had dark shadows under my eyes like someone who didn't get a good sleep. I closed my eyes, thinking that this was a dream. And suddenly, a word poped into my mind. I opened my eyes and said it out loud. "Vampire." I panicked. I had all the symptoms. I couldn't eat normal food, I didn't like the light, and I was extremly pale. _ I can't be a Vampire_, I thought. _That would mean I'm dead and that I don't exist_. I panicked even more. I didn't exist. "I have to get out of here."I said out loud. I took a deep breath and walked outside. The Light's were horrible, but I continued to walk. "Hey, you need to get back in your room!"A Nurse called. "No I don't."I said. "Hey, you stop right there!"The surity gaurd said. I stopped and turned around slowly. "Ok. Now go back to your room."The Gaurd said. I could suddenly feel my fangs. I smiled, showing him my fangs. I could feel my eyes turning red, and the burning lights. I raised my right hand and threw a table at him. I turned around and ran outside and away from the Hospital. I remembered that Vampire's could fly. Thinking about this, my body flew up. But then I went down. For a net was thrown over me. Luckily, I was in the shade. I fell to the ground, and heard the cops loading there guns. "We've got a physico trying to run away. Over." I heard one of the Cops say into his radio. "Stop right there! You are surrounded. Put your hands behind your head immeditly."Another one said. I smiled. I raised my both of my hands and made their cars drive away from them. Then I took away there Guns and pointed them at the Cops. The Cops raised there hands up. I smiled again and flew away. Dropping the guns as I did so. I flew down to a dark spot I had always seen, and stayed there till Night time.

Chapter 4.

Leaving.

I watched the Sun go down behind the mountians. I sighed and flew up to the sky. I decided to go back to the Orphage. I flew to my window, and saw no one inside. I looked at my bed and saw a cross hanging on the wall. I looked away. I continued to float in the air, when I saw the door open. I sat on the window ledge. "Eleanor?"A voice asked. I looked over and saw that it was Gregory. "Hi."I said. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the Hospital."He said, walking towards me. "The hospital can't help me. I have to go away."I said. "You're leaving?"He asked. I nodded. "Well, what's wrong with you?"He asked. "I'm a Vampire."I answered. "A Vampire? But that's impossible."He said. "I'm sorry. But I must leave."I said. "Just because your a Vampire dosen't mean you have to leave."He said. "If I don't get out of here, I'm gonna go nuts."I said. "I remember one thing that I had read on the internet about Vampires. It said that if there is ever a Vampire with no family, then that Vampire must go out and find a Vampire family."I explained. Gregory sighed. "Will I ever see you again?"He asked. "I don't know."I answered. " I must leave. Goodbye, my friend."I said and flew away. I flew over the town and the hospital. I saw Ms. McConner down there and thought I can't leave without a Goodbye. I flew down to the roof top and saw all cops looking up at me. "Eleanor!"Ms. McConner said. I gently flew down to her and all the cops held up there weapons. "I must leave. Goodbye."I said. "Where are you going?"She asked. "I'm off to find my Family."I answered. "Good luck."She said. I smiled and flew away. I flew over the Forest and over the freeway, wondering where my family could be. I flew over a River and over many other buildings. I remembered that Vampire's could also turn into Bats. I quickly phased into a Bat and began my long journey.

Chapter 5.

Answers.

I landed in the forest phasing back to normal form. I looked around and saw a deer. I was rather thirsty. I snuck up on it and drank it clean. When I was done I walked deeper into the Forest and saw that the Sun was rising. I hid behind a tree and slept there for the day.

I woke later that night hearing cars. I got up and looked around. I saw a building up ahead. I walked towards it and saw that it was a Musem. I walked inside and a scuplture of a Vampire. I read about it and learned that Vampires belong in Scotland. I nodded. And began to walk away, bumping into one of the visitors. "Sorry."The Man said. I couldn't stop looking at him. I could smell his scent. And it smelled good. Even thought my eyes weren't red anymore, I still craved for him. "Are you ok?"He asked. I pulled it together and tried to control it. "Fine."I answered. He nodded, turned around and walked away. I walked out of the musem smelling more scents. I walked down the street, watching the cars race by. Reminding me when I was in the Hospital. I passed by a building with a man with a long white beard. The man was trying to grab a cup for a costumer, but couldn't reach it. I raised my hand and lowered the cup to the mans hand. His eyes widened and looked at me. "Thank you miss."He said. I nodded and walked away. I knew that the Costumer was a Scientist, because I could fell his eyes on my back. I knew he was following me with the cup in his hand. When I was out of sight from everyone else, I turned around and faced him. "Can I help you?"I asked. "I would like to know how you did that."He answered. "Telekinesis. Have a good night."I said, turned around and flew to the sky. I flew over the buildings and landed in the entrance of the town. I read the sign and found out that I was in Dickens, London. And I had to be in Scotland. I flew over to a forest once again, hid behind another tree, and went to sleep. I woke up that night, hearing a strange sound. I looked around and saw that it was only a bird. I got up and walked out of the Forest. I found a store across the road. I walked across the street and entered the store. I found a black shirt, and some black shorts. I went into the womens dressing room and tried them on. The fit good. I hid my other clothes and walked out of the store with my new clothes. I remembered that I was in London. I looked around to make sure no one was looking. No one was. I raised my arm and flew to the sky.

I must of been flying for hours because when I looked down, I saw a sign that read: Welcome to Culross Fife, Scotland. I smiled, knowing that I had arrived. I flew down to the ground and found another deer. I ate it, cleaned mself up and walked towards the town.

When I walked in, everyone sarted at me. I stopped walking and looked at everyone. "It is her. She has arrived."An old man said. "It can't be her. She has died 9 Centurys ago."Another woman said. "It is her reincarrnation."He said. "What are you talking about, sir?"I asked. "You don't know?"He asked. "Don't know what?"I asked. He looked down at the ground in deep thought. "9 Centurys ago,"A younger man said. "A woman named Elizabth Linsee, lived here. She didn't know it but she was a Vampire. She had a dream once, that her Necklace, that she always wore, started to glow. And when it stopped, she was Human. She didn't know how she became a mortal once again, but she sure loved it." I looked at him like he was crazy. "What is your last name child?"The Old man asked. "Linsee."I answered. "Then it is true. You are the reincarrnation of Elizabeth linsee."He said. "That's immposible. You're all lying."I said as I flew away. I flew away to an old House didn't have anyone in it. I sat on the window ledge like how I did back at the Orphage. I missed Gregory and Ms. McConner. I thought about what those had said to me, and wondered if it was really true. "Can I help you?"A voice asked. I looked into the room and an extremly pale man stand on one side of the bed. He had black hair and looked like he had a Vampire costume on. "Who are you?"I asked. "My name is Frederik . What's yours"He asked. "Eleanor Linsee."I answered. "Linsee? Like Elizabeth Linsee?"He asked. "I don't know."I answered. "Come on down."He said. I didn't move. "Don't worry. I won't bite."He said. "You wouldn't want to any way."I said. "Why's that?"He asked. "I'm a Vampire."I answered.

Chapter 6.

Meet the Family.

"Your a Vampire?"He asked. I nodded. "So, am I."He said. I looked outside at the town. "Come on down and meet my Family."He said. I looked at him for a second then hopped down. I followed Frederik into the other room where I saw two Vampire boys and his wife. The Boys stopped playing there game and stood up. "Victoria. This is Eleanor. Eleanor. This is my wife, Victoria. And these are my two sons. David and Simon."He said. "Hello Eleanor."Victoria said. "Hi."I said back. "This is the reincarrnation of Elizabeth Linsee."He said. "Really? After all these years?"David asked. "Well, I don't really know if I really am her Reincarrnation."I said. Then, Simon walked up to me and he felt my hand. Frederik joined David and Victoria as Simon looked at me. He pulled on my shirt. I kneeled down and he played with my face. He moved my mouth till he made me smile. He smiled as well. "Oh there you are Elizabeth."He said. Frederik kneeled down by Simon and looked at me. He smiled. I stopped smiling and stood up. Frederik stood up and walked back to Victoria. "You see, Eleanor."He began. "Elizabeth was our Daughter. And when she became Human, she forgot all about us. "So, what was so special about her?"I asked. "Legend says that she had unfinished bussiness. Her bussiness was to turn us into Humans. But she never did. So, they say that she will one day be reincarrnated, come back, find us and finish the job. And that is you. You are the reincarrnation of Elizabeth Linsee." "How do you know?"I asked. "Your smile. She had the exact same smile."He answered. "And your hair. Her's was brown and she loved to have it short."Victotia said. "She also had Telekinesis when she was a Vampire."David said. When he said that, I got mad. It was true. I was the reincarrnation of Elizabeth Linsee. But I didn't want to be. I made some of the glasses on the break and fall. I turned around and left the room. I walked into another room and stopped. It looked very familar. There was a bed, fireplace, and a window. Frederik walked in then and put a hand on my shoulder. "This was her room."He said. I walked over to the window and looked out. I saw the town and a river. "Did Elizabeth used to look out this window?"I asked. "Yes. All the time."He answered. "How did your daughter die?"I asked. "Elizabeth died from a car crash."He answered. "How could she forget about you? You were her father."I asked. "I know. We tried everything to make her remember, but she just couldn't."He answered. "So, how does everyone in the town know?"I asked. "She was famous for her talented gift."He answered. "We made a promise that if we were ever to see our Daughter's reincarrnation, we would do what ever it takes to make her remember."He said. I dares not to ask any more questions, because it looked like he was going to cry if he could. I looked back out the window, and thought about Elizabeth. I saw the sunlight peaking over the mountains and hit my eyes. I backed away immedeitly. "Come on."Frederik said. He lead me to the other room with everyone else. He opened a coffin for me. "Hop in."He said. I sighed and hopped in the Coffin. Frederik closed the door and it was pitch black. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Chapter 7.

The Necklace.

I was 99.5 percent sure this was a dream. The reason was because I was on a cliff. And I was wearing a necklace. My Necklace started to glow and I was gone. I was suddenly in a bed. I got up and put my necklace away in a drawer. I went down stairs and saw Frederik with his wife and two sons. They then disappeared as I did. And I heard a car crashing. I looked over and saw Elizabeth lying down on the street. I ran over to her when she disappeared and I was suddenly in my moms car. I looked over and looked at my Mom. Mom looked at me and smiled. I looked ahead and saw a truck heading straight for us. Mom turned to the right and fliped over. And I heard a faint cry. I looked over and saw that it was me, in the car on the side of the road. I had left my body. I was dead.

My eyes flashed open. I remembered that I was in a coffin. I opened the lid and saw that the sun was going down behind the Mountians. I got up and looked for the drawer I had put the necklace in. I went in Elizabeth's room and found her Drawer. I opened the top drawer and found the Necklace. The Necklace had a green Emerald on it and gold chain. I turned around and remembered everything. I remembered Frederik sitting on my bed reading a story. And how simon used to make Mud pies in the house. I looked down at my clothes, and sighed. I set the Necklace down and walked over to my bed. I saw something sticking out from under Elizabeth's bed. I bent down and grabed it. I looked at it and saw that it was an old picture of Elizabeth, Frederik, Victoria, David, and Simon. I remembered when this picture was taken. We were just celebrating my 13th birthday. Frederik walked in the room then, and saw what picture I was looking at. I looked up at him. He had a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry Dad."I said. "For what?"He asked. "For forgetting about you."I answered. I walked over to him and was struggling to hold it together. "It's ok Dad."I said. "You finally remember?"He asked. "I remember everything."I answered. He opened his arms and he grabed me for a hug.

I walked into the other room with the rest of my family. They looked at me with sad eyes. "Back at the Orphage,"I began. "I started having these strange symptoms. So, Ms. McConner took me to the Hospital. The next day, I was a Vampire. I remembered what I had read on the internet, I had to find another Family. So, I took off and found my way here." "So, you knew that there was a Family waiting for you?"Victoria asked. I nodded. "Ok. So, what about your dream?"David asked. "I found my Necklace. I can take you to the Cliffs and we can become Humans."I said. They nodded in agreement. Frederik took David and Victoria followed them. I ran to my bed a grabed the Necklace. I ran back and saw that Simon stayed behind. "Come'on, Mud pie."I said. Mud pie was a name I used to call him. He smiled. I grabed his hand and flew outside. I caught up with Frederik and sighed. I had found my real Family. I felt peaceful now. Frederik phased into a bat. I did the same and so did everyone else. We flew over the town and over the Forest towards the cliff. We landed on the ground we phased back to normal forms. I pulled my necklace out and walked to the edge of the Cliff. I closed my eyes and nothing happened. "How am I supossed to do this again?"I asked. "Close your eyes and Dream that we're all Humans."Mom answered. "Thanks Mom."I said. She smiled. I closed my eyes and imagined that we were all humans. My necklace started to glow. I opened my eyes and looked at my Necklace. It glowed a bright white color. I felt peaceful again. Like all my worries were over. But then, I felt this horrible pain in back that had moved to my dead, nonbeating heart. I leaned forward and fell off Cliff. "Elizabeth!"I heard Dad call. I fell down towards the Ocean. When I landed in it, I knew it was all over. I had failed my quest once again. My Family was going to have to wait another 9 centuryt's till I came back. It was all over.

Chapter 8.

Gone.

I woke later that night in a bed. I remembered when I fell off the cliff. I thought I had died. I opened my eyes and tried to get up. But I felt a terrible pain in my chest. I layed back down and heard a door open. I looked to my right and saw dad walk in the door. "Dad. What happened?"I asked. "You were shot."He answered. "How? I thought vampire's could only die from a wooden stake."I said. "Yes. You were shot with a wooden stake."He explained. Frederik sat down on the edge of the bed. "Who shot me?"I asked. "A man that doesn't like Vampire's. But don't worry. We got rid of him."He answered. "Where's the Necklace?"I asked. "It fell down with you. It's gone."He answered. "What do we do now?"I asked. "Well. Mom was looking up Vampire's and she found out that there is another Necklace."He explained. "Where is it?"I asked. "Dickens, London."He answered. "That's where I lived."I said. "How am I going to get there? I'm to weak to fly or to walk."I asked. "I don't know."He answered. "How did I live?"I asked. "I don't know that either. I guess I pulled the stake out in time and put the medicene on in time."He answered. Just then I could feel the bangedes wraped around my chest. "How long will it take to get to Dickens?"I asked. "About three days."He answered. I sighed. I then remembered something I had seen when I was a little girl. I was in a hotel room. The room number was 314. I remembered walking outside to go to the pool when I saw room 313. The door was open. I remember walking inside and feeling a strange presence there. That's when mom found me and carried me to the pool. "Are you ok?"Dad asked. "Room 313. Don't go into room 313."I said as if I were being controlled by the devil. "What?"Dad asked. I didn't move. Victoria walked in te room then. "How are you doing?"She asked. Still, I didn't move. "Can I talk to you outside for minute?"Dad asked, taking Mom outside. "Do you know what Elizabeth said just before you walked in?"I heard Dad ask. "No."Mom answered. "She said to not to go into room 313."Dad said. "Do you know what she meant?"Mom asked. "No."Dad said. I snapped out of it then and looked around the room. "Dad."I called. Dad entered the room, walked towards me and sat down. "Yes?"He asked. "What happened?"I asked. "You told me not to go into room 313."Dad answered. "Why?"He asked. "Because, I felt a presence the last time I was there."I answered. "Was it Elizabeth?"He asked. "I don't know."I answered. "Ok. We have to get going. Mom says that the Necklace was in a hotel called Hilton."He said. "That was the name of the hotel that the room was in."I said. "Are you sure?"He asked. I nodded. "Ok. We'll look for it when we get there. Now let's go."He said. I tried to get up but failed. It hurt to much. "I can't do it."I said. Frederik put his arms under me and lifted me up. "I'll carry you."He said. "You can't carry me forever."I said. "I know. We'll take a few stops."  
He said. He carried me out of the my room and into Simons room where everyone else was. "I'll have to carry her to Dickens."Dad said. "Ok."Mom said. "Is she going to be ok?"David asked. "Yeah. She's going to be fine."Dad answered. "She's just a little tired." He was right. Frederik flew out the window and everyelse followed him. We flew over many more trees and over the town once again. Victoia, David and Simon phased into bats. Frederik stayed in normal form because of me. I grabed around Dad around the neck like how I used to, and fell asleep in his arms.

Chapter 9.

Room 313.

I woke the next night againest a building. I opened my eyes and saw Simon. "Hi."He said. "Hi. Where's Mom and Dad?"I asked. "They went for a quick hunt."He answered. David came into my view then. He nodded his head as if to say hello. "So, do you know in the room the necklace was, Elizabeth?"David asked. "Look. I know I'm your reincarrnated sister, but my name now is Eleanor. No I don't."I answered. He nodded. I got up, still pained from my chest. I was now strong enough to stand up once again. I saw Frederik and Victoria walk from the Forest. "Your standing."Mom said. I nodded. "Are you strong enough to fly?"Dad asked. "I think so."I answered. "Let's go."He said. I raised my arm and slowly flew up. I flew up above the building but then started to fall. David grabed my hand and helped me fly. Frederik took the lead and Mom stayed behind me. Simon flew on my right side. "How much longer till we get there?"I asked. "We're already here. We're just trying to find the hotel."David answered. I looked ahead and I reconized everything that I had seen when I was little girl. I reconzied the street and the buildings. I saw that we were following Sunset street. I remembered that the Hotel was on Apple street. "It's that way."I said pointing left. We flew left and saw the hotel. "There it is."Simon said. Frederik landed on the drive way as well did we. I let go of David's hand and followed dad into the Hotel.

We went up the Elevator to level 2. When we got there, we made a left then a right. Eventually, we found room 313. I opened the door and lead everyone in. I walked in and felt the same presence I had when I was little. I walked towards it and the presence lead me to a drawer. I opened the top drawer and found the Necklace. The Necklace looked excatly the same as the last did. I pulled it out of the drawer and put it around my Neck. "Ok. We have to go."Mom said. I turned around and followed them back outside. When I was outside again, I saw St. Andrews Orphage and thought about Gregory. "Come on Liz"Mom said. I looked at her and continued walking. We walked down the street and towards the forest. Mom phased into a bat and flew to the sky. Everyone else did the same. I phased last and slowly followed them away from Dickens.

We flew over the town and towards the Cliff once again. I phased back to normal form and walked to the edge of the Cliff, being extra careful. Mom, Dad, David and Simon phased back to normal form as well, and stood behind me. I took off my Necklace and held it up. I closed my eyes and imagined me and my Family as Humans again. My Necklace started to glow. I opened my eyes and saw a big roll of thick fog a rise from the Cliff. The Fog surrounded me and my Family. The fog was so thick, when I turned and looked at them, I couldn't see them. I looked back and saw that the Light was getting brighter and brighter. Then, it suddenly went away. The Fog, and the light. I knew that the Ceremony had worked. We were finally free.

I woke up feeling rather strange. I got up and realized that I was back at the Orphanage. I realized then that it was all just a dream. I sighed. It never happened. "Eleanor! Can you come down for a minute?"I heard Ms. McConner call. "Ok!"I called back. I got dressed and walked down stairs, meeting Ms. McConner at the end."Come on now. There's a family down waiting to meet you."She said. I followed her to the front desk and couldn't believe my eyes. Frederik, Victoria , David and Simon stood at the other end of the desk as they looked like at the end of my strange dream. "This is Eleanor."Ms. McConner said. "Hello Eleanor."Frederik said. "I'm Frederik."He said. "I know."I said. "How? Have we meant?"He asked. "Yes. But first, do you know anyone named Elizabeth?"I asked. "Yes. Elizabeth was out Daughter. But, she went missing. Why?"He asked. "Because, I know where she is." 


End file.
